Felicia
"Come here puppy!" —Felicia, when first in the line-up against Amaterasu. "Hey!Your head is on fire!" -Felicia,when first in the line-up against Dormammu. "Wow! I love your claws!" —Felicia, when first in the line-up against X-23. Felicia is a video game character from Capcom's fighting game series Darkstalkers (or Vampire Savior in Japan.) She appears in Marvel vs. Capcom 3 alongside Morrigan and Hsien-Ko, two other Darkstalker females. Background Felicia was raised by a Catholic nun named Rose. When Rose died, Felicia left her town hoping to be a musical star. During her travels, she met many other catgirls of her kind. With her newfound friends, she set out for her dream of being on stage. Eventually, she and her friends started a musical with Felicia being the main star. In the events of Darkstalkers 3, she wondered about how she could make others happy. In her ending, Felicia became a nun herself and founded an orphanage named "Felicity House." Gameplay "Go Time!" —Felicia before using Dancing Flash. "Everybody! HELP!" —Felicia before using Help Me. Special Attacks *'Rolling Buckler' *'Sand Splash' *'Cat Spike' *'Wall Clutch - '''Press back while in the air & near the edge of the screen "wall" will make Felicia grab onto the edge of the screen momentarily before sliding down to the ground & bouncing toward your enemy. Does not appear to work with Super Jumps. Assists in MvC2 Assists in MvC3 Hyper Combos *'Dancing Flash (Level 1)' - Rolls into a ball and when connects, does a barrage of attacks, ending with a slash uppercut. *'Kitty's Helper (Level 1)' - Calls forth her kitty friend for help and appears on screen, attacking the opponent. *'Help Me! (Level 3)' - Felicia summons a cat to pounce on her opponent and if it connects, a mob of Felicia's cat-girl friends rush out and pummel the other player. Tactics Theme Song 300px Felicia's Theme in Marvel vs Capcom 3 is a remix of her stage theme from '''Nightwarriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge.' Trailer thumb|300px|left Trivia *On the U.S. website of Marvel vs Capcom 3, Felicia was until recently the only character whose entire body was cut out (the same was more recently done to Morrigan as well), leaving just her head and right hand. This could be due to her body and might have forced the developers of the website to adhere to censorship standards. The same thing goes for Marvel vs Capcom 3's Facebook picture of her. Even in the game's intro, her body is cleverly censored most of the time. Her breasts aren't visible because she is piggybacking on top of Haggar, and her buttocks are hidden at one point by her foot. *She was confirmed early May of this year in Game Informer's May 2010 issue, also featuring Captain America, Dante, and Deadpool. *In Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Felicia is voiced by Kana Asumi and G.K. Bowes. *If she is defeated by Spiderman, as the last partner of an opposing team, he questions the coincidence of dealing with "cat" women named "Felicia". In the comics, he once dated a woman named Felicia Hardy, who is also known as the Black Cat. *Felicia's ending involves her partaking in a musical tour with Dazzler called the "Cat Scratch Savior." *Oddly, while she refers to her partners by their names in Japanese, she doesn't seem to know most of their names in English. *Felicia's rival appears to be Captain America as they both seem to work well with others and both have dreams. Captain America has The American Dream while Felicia has a dream of becoming a popstar. *A Trophy/Achievement in Ultimate Marvel Vs Capcom 3 named "Mega Buster" features a portrait of Felicia in it, a clever nod to one of her attacks in another Capcom crossover fighter, Super Gem Fighter Mini Mix. *Interesting to note is that all dark stalker characters to appear in mvc3 also appear in Super Gem Fighter mini mix as well as they are the only playable chacters from that series in said game. Artwork Mvc2-felicia.jpg|Marvel vs Capcom 2 : New Age of Heroes Felicia_MvsC3-FTW.PNG|Original Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Artwork Colors36.JPG|Felicia's UMvC3 Alternate Costumes Also See Felicia's moves in Marvel vs Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Felicia's moves in Marvel vs Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds Felicia's moves in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Category:Characters Category:MvC2 Characters Category:Capcom Characters Category:MvC3 Characters Category:Good Alignment Category:UMvC3 Characters Category:Female Characters